Ces Trois Derniers Mots
by PoseidonDemon
Summary: Kiba confie finalement son secret à Naruto. Mais malheureusement, Naruto ne partage pas ses sentiments. Il part pour deux mois en mission, les mots de son ami en tête. Kiba l'attend, mais il revient plus tôt que prévu. One-sided Shonen-Aï, Traduction.


C'est qu'on y prendrait vite goût ! Une traduction de l'histoire anglaise **"Those Three Last Words"**, par **TheCupcakeMonster**. Il est rare de trouver des histoires concernant un couple yaoi où les sentiments sont unilatéraux, ce qui, conjugué à une bonne façon d'écrire, m'a plu... Et j'avoue aussi que ça ne serait pas mal d'envahir le fandom français Naruto de couples originaux. Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi qui n'étais déjà pas un grand fan du SasuNaru, je commence à ne plus pouvoir le voir du tout (sauf quelques exceptions). Allez, faites-nous rêver, et pas forcément avec du yaoi ! Mais, en entendant, j'espère que vous profiterez bien de ce petit one-shot.

**Genre:** Friendship/Hurt/Comfort.

**Pairing:** KibaNaru, à sens unique. Si même un baiser volé et l'idée d'un garçon en aimant un autre vous dégoûtent ou vous insupportent, passez votre chemin.

**Disclaimer:** Ce texte appartient à _**TheCupcakeMonster**_. Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Comme à l'accoutumée, n'hésitez pas à attirer mon attention sur les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire ou de conjugaison. (Comment ça, j'ai copié/collé mon disclaimer ? Et alors ? XD)

**Edit du 27/11/2010:** Eh bien ! Ça fait un sacré bout de temps que j'ai posté cette traduction ! En la relisant, je me suis rendu compte de certaines fautes que j'ai corrigées, et j'en profite donc pour remercier **maos07** et **Tigrou19** d'avoir mis cette histoire en Favorite, et **Djeday, hathor02, Nini Inuzuka, Tigrou19 **et **LicyLie **d'avoir commenté ! :D

* * *

**« Ces Trois Derniers Mots »**

Naruto jetait rapidement des affaires dans son sac, en ne faisant pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il ensachait. Il partait en mission pour deux mois à partir d'aujourd'hui, et n'avait absolument rien préparé, tandis que ses coéquipiers - Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata et Shino - s'entraînaient et rassemblaient leurs affaires depuis des semaines. Maintenant que le jour était arrivé, et bien... Le ninja blond aurait souhaité s'être écrit un aide-mémoire.

Il avait déjà dit au revoir au reste de ses amis, mais deux mois ne représentaient rien pour eux. Il reviendrait, au bout du compte, et il doutait de manquer beaucoup à la plupart d'entre eux. Ils étaient ennuyants, de toute façon.

Alors qu'il fouillait sous son lit pour trouver sa veste, il entendit des coups frappés à la porte. En ronchonnant, il chancela jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit brusquement, un peu irrité d'avoir couru en tous sens depuis l'aube afin d'être prêt à temps.

Kiba se tenait devant lui, et Naruto cligna des yeux. Kiba était son meilleur ami, il n'était donc pas inhabituel qu'il veuille être le dernier à lui dire au revoir, mais il avait l'air hésitant. Il gigotait, la tête baissée, et Naruto chercha Akamaru du regard, mais le chien-ninja n'était nulle part.

« Ouais ? » dit Naruto, un peu trop sèchement. La dernière chose qu'il désirait était partir avec son meilleur ami fâché contre lui. « Entre. » Naruto tint la porte, et le maître-chien entra avec réticence, comme s'il n'avait jamais été dans la maison du Jinchûriki, et s'habituait à peine à l'endroit. « Alors ? »

Le châtain s'arrêta, les yeux fuyant dans les coins de la pièce, comme s'il y cherchait sa réponse.

« Avant que tu partes… » commença-t-il, levant la tête pour rencontrer le regard confus de son ami. Kiba avait l'air… effrayé, s'il osait le dire ainsi. Nerveux, tout du moins. Il n'avait définitivement rien à voir avec le Kiba ô si arrogant qui agissait encore comme un gamin agaçant. Naruto se demanda ce qui pouvait bien pousser l'Inuzuka à se comporter de façon si anxieuse. « Je veux te dire quelque chose. »

« Bien sûr, vas-y, » dit-il en croisant les bras, impatient que son vis-à-vis continue. Peu importe ce qui n'allait pas, ça devait être vraiment sérieux pour qu'il se tienne ainsi devant lui, semblant au bord des larmes. Le blond ne savait pas s'il devait s'inquiéter, ou bien être contrarié par le comportement de Kiba.

Ce que ce dernier fit alors lui fit ressentir un peu des deux.

Il s'avança et le poussa contre le mur d'en face, faisant trembler les meubles alors qu'il l'immobilisait en plaçant son genou entre ses jambes et en bloquant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour protester vertement, mais elle se trouva scellée par celle de Kiba, qui y introduisit sa langue. Les yeux du Jinchûriki s'élargirent tandis qu'il luttait faiblement contre la prise étonnamment forte du maître-chien. Il ne pouvait rien dire, les lèvres de Kiba écrasant les siennes, les meurtrissant, explorant désespéramment sa bouche. Le blond essaya un bref instant d'expulser l'envahissant appendice, mais finit par abandonner.

Cependant, l'autre garçon voulait plus qu'un baiser.

Il s'éloigna. Les deux haletaient, de la salive coulant sur leurs mentons.

« Naruto, je… » Kiba marqua une pause, et chercha ses mots avant de reprendre. « Naruto, je t'aime. »

« … » L'expression du visage de son ami était suffisante pour lui glacer le cœur, et il se retourna, ne voulant pas la voir d'avantage. « Kiba, je n'avais pas… Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu… » Naruto se mordit la lèvre, incapable de dire quoique ce soit de réconfortant. C'était extrêmement déconcertant de savoir que Kiba… _l'aimait. _

« Non, c'est bon ! » assura ce dernier en riant, pour que Naruto voit que ce n'était pas grave. Mais il sut immédiatement que ce n'était pas le cas. « Désolé, je crois que je voulais juste te le dire… avant que tu partes, tu vois. » Le jeune Inuzuka s'apprêta à partir, le corps voûté, comme s'il pleurait déjà. Quand Naruto bondit en avant et le fit se retourner, il vit qu'il pleurait effectivement. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois que Kiba avait pleuré.

Le maître-chien se dégagea, et se précipita dehors. Naruto ne le suivit pas. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas retourner ses sentiments à Kiba, et c'était ça le pire. Il ne souhaitait rien de plus que de pouvoir ressentir la même chose que lui et qu'ils vivent heureux pour toujours, mais il savait qu'il n'en était pas capable. Il ne pouvait pas se forcer à tomber amoureux, mais ne savait pas comment lui expliquer. Il aurait souhaité qu'il lui dise avant qu'il ne dusse partir en mission. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se concentrer pendant deux mois entiers en sachant que Kiba l'attendait à Konoha. Amoureux.

Il aurait pu courir après lui, lui parler, lui expliquer pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas marcher entre eux. Mais ça serait encore plus difficile. Kiba avait dit juste vouloir lui avouer avant qu'il parte, et il respectait cela. Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. Il avait parlé, et ne devait rien espérer de plus.

Néanmoins, Naruto savait qu'il avait espéré. Qu'il avait prié et souhaité qu'il ressente la même chose pour lui. A présent qu'il savait que ce n'était pas le cas, c'était triste pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Le Jinchûriki se sentait coupable, mais il ne pouvait pas forcer ses sentiments. Tout était comme tout devait être. Rien de plus.

En soupirant, il endossa son sac et prit le chemin des portes principales, où son équipe l'attendait. Comme il marchait dans leur direction, il secoua la tête, tentant d'éclaircir ses pensées, qui ne consistaient en rien hormis Kiba. S'il avait couru jusque chez-lui, laissant des larmes voler dans son sillage, claqué la porte de son appartement, et l'avait maudit jusqu'à l'Enfer ; où s'il avait juste marché, en silence.

Peu importe ce qu'il faisait, Naruto était certain qu'il n'allait pas bien.

Il n'avait pas envie de partir en laissant les choses ainsi, mais, arrivé à ce point, il ne pouvait plus faire grand-chose. Il était déjà trop tard, Kiba était déjà parti…

Peut-être qu'une fois après avoir passé deux mois sans lui, Kiba comprendrait qu'il ne devait pas déprimer car il ne l'aimait pas en retour. Kiba était une personne géniale, n'importe qui serait heureux de l'avoir.

Mais ce n'importe qui, ce n'était pas lui.

Rien ne serait plus jamais pareil.

Deux mois ne passèrent jamais.

Kiba ne parla à personne pendant longtemps. Sans Naruto, c'était comme si le soleil s'était éteint. Il l'avait rejeté. C'était la seule chose à laquelle le maître-chien pensait, qui dévorait de jour en jour sa volonté de vivre. Il ne cessait de se rappeler à lui-même que ce n'était pas la faute du blond, et qu'il ne devait pas être amer, mais c'était dur, car il avait toujours gardé ça pour lui, jusqu'à ce que l'occasion parfaite se présente. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir réussir à vivre deux mois avec ces sentiments enfermés en lui. Il avait gardé ce secret durant des années, c'en était trop. Il n'avait sans aucun doute pas attendu de Naruto qu'il…

Il attendit. Il attendit misérablement qu'il revienne, bien que rien ne se produirait une fois qu'il serait de retour. C'était terminé, fini, s'était-il dit. Il devait tourner la page, à présent.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

La seule chose qui lui permettait de continuer, c'était leur premier et dernier baiser. Bien sûr, il était unilatéral et forcé, mais néanmoins merveilleux ; le meilleur qu'il ait donné. Les lèvres de son ami étaient si tentantes, et même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais les goûter, elles remplissaient ses nuits.

Seuls trente-sept jours passèrent avant leur retour. Kiba était chez lui, ruminant ses pensées, quand quelqu'un frappa vigoureusement à sa porte. Il grimaça. Le bruit lui donnait mal à la tête. Il se leva et alla ouvrir.

A sa grande surprise, il s'agissait de Sakura. Des larmes voilaient ses yeux, injectés de sang, et sa tenue était débraillée, manifestement usée, comme si cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle portait la même. Pourquoi donc était-elle déjà de retour ?

« K-Kiba… » murmura-t-elle. « Je peux entrer ? »

« Oui, bien sûr ! » Il lui tint la porte, et elle se faufila à l'intérieur, semblant n'être plus qu'une ombre, un fantôme. Elle avait maigri, son visage était accablé, ses cheveux avaient poussé largement en-dessous de ses épaules, mais ils étaient emmêlés, comme si elle n'avait pas pris de douche depuis des jours. Si Sakura voulait s'entretenir avec lui, elle aurait au moins pu faire un brin de toilette…

Il lui proposa de s'asseoir, mais elle refusa, arpentant nerveusement la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il. Il entendit sa propre voix, indifférente, froide et ennuyée. Il avait cessé d'y prêter attention.

« Kiba, je… Je ne sais pas comment… » Elle inspira profondément, et l'Inuzuka gigota des pieds de façon gênée. Voir Sakura pleurer était déstabilisant. Sakura ne pleurait pas, elle cognait les gens. Elle avait l'air complètement exténuée. « Kiba, Naruto a été blessé. »

« Q-Quoi ? »

« Pendant la mission, il y avait un tas d'ennemis et ils… Ils étaient trop fort. Naruto nous a tous protégé… Il… Il a été gravement touché. Il est à l'hôpital. J'ai pensé que… Que tu voudrais être au courant. »

Le cœur de Kiba sombra. Il savait que les missions du Jinchûriki étaient toujours dangereuses, c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait tenu à lui parler avant qu'il s'en aille. Au cas où… Quelque chose arriverait.

Mais il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que _quelque chose arrive vraiment._ C'était trop affreux d'imaginer que son bien-aimé Naruto le quitte !

Il suivit Sakura avec empressement jusqu'à l'hôpital, et elle lui donna plus de détails sur le chemin. Ils étaient effectivement revenus la veille, mais ne voulait pas que tout le village soit au courant, espérant pouvoir arranger les choses avant qu'elles s'aggravent.

Ils n'avaient pas eu cette chance.

Kiba sentait qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout, mais rien qu'à la tension qui émanait d'elle quand elle parlait de l'état de Naruto, à la façon dont elle évitait son regard, à la façon dont les larmes naquirent dans ses yeux quand elle lui dit qu'il était inconscient depuis un certain temps ; ils avaient dû le ramener d'urgence à Konoha.

L'estomac noué, Kiba fit irruption dans la chambre de Naruto, et eut le souffle coupé.

Le jeune shinobi était effectivement inconscient, complètement immobile sur le lit étroit. Chaque parcelle visible de son corps était couverte de bandages sanglants, un couvrant son œil gauche tandis que l'autre était entouré d'une ecchymose bleue et noire. Son bras entier était piqué d'intraveineuses, infusant dans son sang plusieurs types de médicaments, ainsi que de l'eau, car il était fortement déshydraté et ne se réveillerait pas pour boire.

Kiba s'approcha, mais une éternité sembla s'écouler jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne Naruto. Il ne fit que le fixer en premier lieu, sentant le regard attristé de Sakura dans son dos.

« Il y a une chaise dans le coin, » dit-elle. « Reste aussi longtemps que tu voudras. Il y a… Il y a des choses dont je dois m'occuper. »

« Merci, » répondit-il d'une voix tremblante. Il entendit la kunoichi fermer doucement la porte, et s'en aller, le son de ses pas s'amenuisant plus elle s'éloignait.

Le mâitre-chien prit la chaise et l'appuya le plus possible contre le lit, et prit prudemment la main de son ami, faisant attention à ne pas la serrer trop fort, effrayé à l'idée de blesser le fragile blond.

Il ne pleura pas. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il ne voulait plus pleurer, il l'avait déjà trop pleuré durant le mois passé. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

Alors il resta assis là, à fixer le corps inerte de Naruto, leurs mains enlacées. Il ne dit rien, ne fit rien. Il siégea là toute la journée. Quand les infirmières entraient pour injecter plus de médicaments au blond, il restait poliment sur le côté, observait, puis, dès qu'elles s'en allaient, il reprenait place sur sa chaise. Ils avaient administré des analgésiques au shinobi orphelin, parce qu'il s'était brisé le bras gauche, le nez, quelques côtes, et la cheville droite. Quand il se réveillerait, il souffrirait sans doute beaucoup.

A la fin de la journée, on conseilla à Kiba de rentrer chez lui, mais il refusa. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait trouver le sommeil en sachant que Naruto était toujours à l'hôpital, seul. Ainsi, on lui donna une couverture et un oreiller, et il se lova dans son siège pour s'y trouver plus confortable, bien qu'il ne dormirait pas.

C'est de cette manière qu'il passa les trois jours suivants. Il mangeait à peine, mais quand Sakura se mettait à insister, il l'accompagnait à la cafétéria de l'hôpital et avalait environ cinq tasses de café.

Naruto ne se réveillait toujours pas. Son cardiogramme était faible, mais régulier, et c'était ce qui allégea l'insomnie du châtain. Du moins, cela lui permit de faire des siestes d'une demi-heure.

Mais au quatrième jour de son confinement, Kiba entendit des voix derrière la porte, et tendit l'oreille. Il s'agissait de Sakura et de Maître Tsunade, l'Hokage.

« … était sûre, » disait Sakura d'une voix étouffée. « J'espérais simplement que ce n'était pas vrai. »

« Je suis désolée, Sakura, » répondit Tsunade, et Kiba plissa les yeux en percevant la sincérité dans sa voix. « Je te jure que nous avons fait tout notre possible. C'était juste… »

« Je… Je comprends. »

« Nous devrions… annoncer la nouvelle. »

« Je ne sais pas comment Kiba va le prendre. » Les poils du concerné se hérissèrent à ces mots. « Il… Naruto m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé le jour du départ. Kiba a fait irruption chez lui, et lui a avoué qu'il l'aimait. »

_Il lui a dit !_ pensa-t-il, horrifié. _Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Il n'en avait rien à faire ! _Mais il n'était pas vraiment en colère. Ainsi, Sakura savait. Il ne pouvait de toute manière pas s'inquiéter encore moins de ce que les gens pensaient de lui, au point où il en était. Il ne pouvait cesser de l'aimer, aussi pouvait-il également oublier d'essayer.

« Wow. Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça, » répondit l'Hokage. « Mais c'est… Il ne va pas être heureux. Naruto vous a tous sauvé, ne l'oublie pas. Ce n'était pas en vain. »

« Ne disons rien jusqu'à… jusqu'à ce que nous soyons totalement sûrs, » répondit sa jeune élève, en inspirant difficilement.

« Nous sommes totalement sûrs, » soupira tristement la plantureuse blonde. « Naruto est… parti. »

Ce fut à ce moment que Kiba pleura.

Il pleura comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, mais il tentait de sangloter en silence, pour que personne ne vienne voir ce qui se passait.

Cependant, il était difficile d'empêcher son cœur de hurler de désespoir. Il serra la main de Naruto jusqu'à ce que ses articulations deviennent blanches. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas mal entendu, ou mal compris. Il savait ce que cela signifiait, ce qui allait arriver.

Il allait mourir.

Le sixième jour, tout fut arrêté. L'Inuzuka avait été prévenu, et bien qu'il fusse déjà au courant, il pleurait encore. Sous le regard de Sakura. Mais ça ne l'embarrassait comme ç'eut été le cas en temps normal. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire de ce qui se passerait. Il perdait la seule personne à qui il avait toujours pu faire confiance, qui n'avait jamais pensé de mal de lui.

Jusqu'à cet instant…

Naruto était si maigre que c'en était terrifiant. Ses os transparaissaient à travers sa peau, et ses joues étaient creusées. Kiba était d'autant plus malheureux qu'il ne s'était même pas réveillé pour qu'il puisse lui dire adieu. Ils n'iraient plus jamais en mission ensemble, ne s'entraîneraient plus ensemble, ne sécheraient plus les cours ensemble. Tout était fini.

Tout ce qui lui restait était ces trois derniers mots redoutés. Trois mots que Naruto n'avait pas voulu entendre.

Kiba n'entendit pas Sakura entrer dans la chambre de blond, se tenant à côté de lui tandis qu'il reposait sa tête sur le lit. Il ne bougea pas quand l'eisei-nin posa une main sur ses épaules affaissées.

« Il voulait que je te dise quelque chose », dit-elle, et le châtain arqua les sourcils, mais resta silencieux. « Il voulait que tu saches que… que rien ne vous aurait séparés. Il a dit qu'il serait toujours ton meilleur ami, quoiqu'il advienne. Il a dit qu'il voulait te parler avant de partir, mais n'était pas sûr de comment s'y prendre. Il ne voulait pas te blesser encore plus. Il… Il t'aimait aussi… mais simplement d'une autre façon… » Sakura tressaillit sur la fin, porta une main à son visage, et renifla silencieusement.

Malgré tout ce qui passait, Kiba sourit. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui paraissait des années, il sourit. Il comptait réellement pour Naruto, à tel point qu'il s'était senti coupable de ne pas partager ses sentiments.

Bien que rien n'en soit ressorti, il était heureux de s'être confié à lui. Il était heureux d'avoir vidé son sac, car il n'aurait plus pu avoir cette chance. Il était heureux que son ami ait su, et qu'il l'ait su en quittant ce monde. Il était heureux car il veillerait sur lui, comprendrait ce qu'il traversait, ce qu'il ressentait, tout.

Grâce à ces trois derniers mots.

Et il continua à sourire, jusqu'à ce que Sakura parte car il ne lui répondait pas ; jusqu'à ce que le cardiogramme de Naruto s'allonge en un seul bip résonnant. Et lorsque les docteurs se ruèrent à l'intérieur à cause de l'alarme de l'ECG, il sourit, et les regarda tenter de la réanimer, en vain.

Il souriait quand ils vinrent le voir, et baissèrent la tête en signe d'échec. Il souriait encore quand Naruto fut sorti de l'hôpital.

Il souriait même sous la pluie, lors des funérailles.


End file.
